Kitsune
Kitsune is a Quirk which is used by Mo Xie. Information Kitsune is classified as a Mutant Quirk. It gives Mo Xie nine strong, durable, and tensile white fox tails and fox ears. They can go from being strong and durable to being soft and flexible as ribbons in an instant. While her tails are very long, they don't impede her movement in the slightest. They are more responsive and nimble than arms and are ready to defend or attack at any time. Each of her tails can generate one palm-sized ball of fire per day, as well as being resistant to fire and heat. She can also shapeshift into a fox form and a human form, her human form being how she usually looks but without her tails and her fox ears being replaced with human ears. She can manipulate her age while shapeshifted as well, being able to become as young as 4 and as old as 26. Usage Limitations * The maximum length each of her tails can stretch is 25 feet. * The farther she stretches one of her tails, the less strength that tail can exert. * She is extremely fearful of dogs, as well as having an innate dislike of them. She feels aversion to things that even just resemble dogs. * Shapeshifting consumes one of her fireball per hour. She can keep extending the duration additional hours as long as she has enough fireballs left. * Manipulating her age while shapeshifted consumes two fireballs per hour if lowered and two fireballs per minute if raised. * If shapeshifted, falling unconscious, whether it be from sleep or being knocked out, will cause her to revert to her regular form. * Her tails can't be stretched out while she is in the process of shapeshifting into one of her forms, otherwise the shapeshift will fail. * She has to eat a lot more for the extra mass she has because of her tails compared to most people. * She has to eat 200 grams of sugar per fireball she emits or consumes. If she doesn't by the time she goes to sleep at night, she won't recover some of or all of the fireballs for her to be able to use the next day. Techniques Shapeshift: Human: Mo Xie shapeshifts into her human form, it being how she usually looks but without her tails and her fox ears being replaced with human ears. She usually uses this outside of her house/dorm unless in her hero costume or in combat. Shapeshift: Fox: Mo Xie shapeshifts into her fox form. She is able to run faster and her whole body becomes resistant to fire and heat. Shapeshift: Small Fox: Mo Xie shapeshifts into her fox form and then lowers her age to become a small fox. This form is often thought of as extremely cute by people who see it. Nine Tail Shield: Mo Xie curls her nine tails into a shield in front of her to block attacks. Six Tail Restrain: Mo Xie wraps six tails around her opponent's neck, midsection, arms, and legs. This makes it hard for them to move or escape. Burning Tail Lunge: Mo Xie generates one of her tails fireballs and keeps it on the tip of that tail, then lunges her tail into her target, simultaneously doing damage with her tail and burning them at the same time. Super Moves Shapeshift: Fox Monarch: Mo Xie shapeshifts into her fox form, then raises her age to the highest she can. This results in her becoming a powerful, car-sized, nine-tailed fox. Her maximum tail length becomes 80 feet, also increasing in strength, speed, and durability. The rest of her body becomes as strong and durable as her tails are in her normal form. Her whole body also gains resistance to fire and heat in this state. This technique uses up three fireballs for the first minute and two fireballs for any additional minutes. Nine Tail Hammer: Mo Xie softens her tails like ribbons and tethers her opponent with all her tails, then draws an arc with them, heavily smashing them down into the ground and damaging the ground from the impact. She usually holds back with this technique to not kill her opponent. Nine Tail Mangle: Mo Xie extends her tails at her opponent and tightly binds and then starts constricting them powerfully, causing tendons and bones to snap. Compatibility Good * Has good compatibility against Fire Quirks due to her tails and her fox form's fire and heat resistance. * Has good compatibility against Blunt Attacks due to her tails being able to defend very well against most of them because of their tensile strength. Bad * Has bad compatibility against Sharp Attacks due her tails not being able to defend against them very well compared to blunt attacks. Parent Quirks Kitsune (Ma Xie) [https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ma_Xie Ma Xie's] Quirk, which is very similar to her daughters Quirk Kitsune, however her tails aren't very strong or durable, being weaker than her arms. Tail Pa Xie's Quirk, gives him a single extremely strong and durable tail. Trivia * Kitsune is based on Chu Mu's soul pet Mo Xie's abilities from the series The Charm of Soul Pets. Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe